Questions A Sasori OneShot
by Misaki Inuzuka
Summary: Misaki is a member of the Unari clan, the clan of cats. She stumbles upon the Akatsuki and one member in particular.


Breakfast [Sasori One-shot]

I groaned as my foot slipped off the tree branch and I crashed to forest floor. I should have known to watch the branches for puddles after the downpour last night. Nothing anyone can do about it now. I got to my feet and rubbed my head, then froze. I opened my cat-like senses, retrieved from the Unari clan – clan of cats. People were approaching. About eight or nine of them. I knew my chances of holding them all off were minimal, but if they attacked I would have to fight anyway.

"Who are you?" I spun around at the cold voice of a male. He had long black hair tied up in a pony tail and wore a black cloak with red clouds. Eight more people stepped out after him, dressed the same but each had unique features about them. My gaze was drawn towards the one with red hair. He looked young – about 15 at most. But I recognized these people. This was the akatsuki and he was probably in his twenties like me. "Well, what is your name?" The man demanded again.

"Misaki Unari, heir of the Unari clan, runaway of the leaf village." I replied – might as well give them all my information.

"Runaway?" He asked. "Why?"

I shook my head. "It's complicated."

"We're smart people." He told me.

"Are you sure?" I replied harshly. "I was told by my clan to kill my father, he was a terrible person, however soon the leaf village found out and they didn't like it. I was then told by my clan to leave."

"See, wasn't too complicated." The male told me. "You might as well come back with us."

A light glowed around me as I transformed into a wild cat – a snow leopard to be exact – and followed them through the forest. They looked at me in surprise. It was a jutsu I learned long ago. It was used by most of the Unari clan when running as it took up less energy to go faster. Soon a building loomed overhead and we stepped inside.

"Sasori has the only room with an available bed so you will be sleeping there." Itachi informed me as we walked down the hall and I transformed back into my human state. I looked at the red haired male walking next to me and nodded. It could be worse – I could've gotten fish boy. Not that there was something wrong with him, but Sasori was much cuter.

Itachi stopped and Sasori opened a door. The room inside was gorgeous. Two king size beds with beautiful, golden blankets and pillows were on one side. On the other was a full body mirror and two dressers. A door was on the right side of that and from the crack that was open, I was almost positive it was a bathroom. Itachi left and I bounced onto one of the beds.

"That one is mine." Sasori said calmly.

I just smiled. "I want to get to know you." I told him. "What's your favorite color?"

"I don't have one." He replied calmly. "Can I have my bed back?"

"You mean this bed?" I asked. He nodded. "Nope, sorry."

"Please give it to me." He sighed.

"Nu-uh." I giggled.

"You are very immature." He informed me.

"That hurt. That hurt bad." I mock cried.

"I'm glad." He replied.

"You'll pay!" I laughed and jumped on him. He easily flipped me on my back and pinned me on the ground. I squirmed. "C'mon, lemme up!" I begged.

"No." He replied.

"I'll lick you." I warned.

"No you won't." He said calmly.

I stuck my tongue out and licked his cheek, only to have my tongue grabbed. "Bad idea." He told me.

"Yhu ahr tho fuhn." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Sasori chuckled slightly and got off, making his way to his bed. I sat up and glared at him, crossing my arms. "Meanie."

He didn't reply and turned off the light between the two beds. I walked over to mine and sat down on it, turning the light back on. "Are you sure you don't have a favorite color?" I asked.

"Positive." He replied, turning the light off. I turned it back on. "What about a favorite number?"

"Seven." He grumbled, turning the light off.

I turned it back on. "Why?"

"What?" He questioned.

"Why seven?" I asked.

He shot me a look. "It ate nine."

I giggled. "What about your favorite food?" I asked.

He sighed. "Can we go to bed please?"

"No." I replied, smacking his hand away from the lamp when he tried to turn it off. "Favorite food?" I repeated.

"Cat." He replied menacingly.

I burst out in laughter. "What?" He asked.

"You just said you'd _eat_ me." I giggled.

"And?"

"It's dirty." I replied, suppressing laughter.

"Go to bed." He told me.

"I don't wanna." I said stubbornly.

"Good Night, Misaki." He said, turning off the light.

I waited five seconds then turned it back on. "Favorite drink?"

"Sake."

"Sweet, me too! High five!"

Silence. "You're no fun."

"I think we established that. Now go to bed." Sasori muttered.

"Fine." I sighed.

I sat in the silence, staring in Sasori's direction as minutes passed. "May I help you?" he sighed.

I shook my head. He didn't reply. "I shook my head." I informed him, realizing he couldn't see it in the dark.

"I see." He replied.

"Hey Sasori," I began, "Do I annoy you?"

"Yes." He replied bluntly.

I giggled. "Good."

He sighed. "Good night Misaki."

"Good night Sasori." I replied and laid down.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Time skip: Morning-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Good morning starshine, the world says hello!" I sang as I bounced onto Sasori's bed. He groaned. "Five more minutes."

"No, sorry, time to get up. Mister unicorn is waiting for you." I replied.

"No...such…thing…unicorns…night." He muttered, rolling over.

"Fine, no breakfast for you. And I made eggs, bacon, pancakes, and waffles." I told him.

"Why'd you make pancakes _and_ waffles?" Sasori asked.

"Some people are pancake people. Other people are waffle people." I said matter-of-factly.

"But they're made out of the same stuff." He grumbled.

"Yeah, well, some people are squares and others are Mickey mouse."

"What?" Sasori sounded confused.

"I shape my pancakes like Mickey mouse."

"You're weird."

"Thank you captain obvious." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome general sarcasm." He muttered.

I giggled. "Get up please?" I asked.

"Noooooo….." He groaned and threw his pillow at me.

"Now that wasn't very nice." I scolded.

"I'm not very nice. I thought we came to that conclusion last night." He replied, moving to lay on his stomach so he could bury his head in his pillow, only to realize that it was gone. "Can I have my pillow back?" He asked.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Please?"

"Nope. You have to get up." I replied.

He groaned and sat up. His hair was so messy I couldn't help but to let out a giggle.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Your hair is messy." I told him.

"Oh yah?"

"Yah." I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Big mistake." He told me.

"How so?" I asked.

He pushed me onto the ground and licked my cheek. "Payback's a bitch." He purred as I wiped my cheek off.

I felt like there was a magnetic pull the way his eyes looked into mine and, without realizing it, I began to lean forward. Our lips connected and his eyes widened in shock before closing. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Will you come eat breakfast now?" I asked without pulling away.

"Yes." He replied his lips vibrating against mine. "I will."


End file.
